


Starvation

by MirasMirages



Series: BadThingsHappenBingo [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Human Pet, Pet whump, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirasMirages/pseuds/MirasMirages
Summary: A very small piece about Sky, who was kidnapped and forced to be a human pet.
Series: BadThingsHappenBingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109921
Kudos: 1





	Starvation

**Author's Note:**

> [ First posted here ](https://whumpymirages.tumblr.com/post/636683871785746432/starvation-for-sky-bthb-and-if-theres-a)
> 
> I really need to start making actual titles for my stuff.

She knelt in front of her food bowl. Empty. She’d given up on refusing to eat a few days ago. It was humiliating, eating on the floor like a dog, but in the hunger won out. Eating the food Andrew gave her was better than eating nothing, but the problem was, it wasn’t _enough_. She was still so, so hungry, after days of refusing, and the portions she got were so small! Her stomach felt like it was eating a hole in her, and she knew what he wanted, but she still had just the tiniest bit of pride left, and she didn’t want to let go.

Another minute passed. The scent of Andrew’s dinner was torture.

Sarah thought about spending another night starving before getting her pitiful breakfast the next morning. She looked at Andrew. He ignored her.

She was fighting a war against herself, and it felt like a loss when she crawled towards Andrew. Knelt by his chair. Let him pet her hair.

When he asked if she was there to beg for food, she hid her face against his thigh and nodded, tears burning in her eyes, from the hunger, the bruises, the burns, and now losing another battle. He fed her a bite from his hand, and continued petting her as she cried.


End file.
